


Der Anschlag

by Assan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assan/pseuds/Assan
Summary: Ein Schrei weckt Inquisitorin Mira Cadash auf der Himmelsfeste. Was ist geschehen? Ist etwa jemand Opfer eines Angriffs geworden? Oder steht gar Corypheus´ Heer vor den Toren der Feste?





	Der Anschlag

Es war ein tiefer, beinah schon animalischer Schrei, der Inquisitorin Mira Cadash aus ihrem Bett schreckte. Die Sonne war gerade dabei, sich mühevoll den Himmel hinauf zu ziehen und wie immer war es bitterkalt in der Himmelsfeste. 

Mira saß aufrecht im Bett, halb vergraben unter mindestens einer Tonne Federn und Daunen, und lauschte. Einige Momente lang war nur der Wind zu hören, der durch sämtliche Ritzen der Mauern pfiff und das enorme Aufgebot an Decken erst nötig machte.  
Hatte sie sich getäuscht? Hoffentlich. Noch eine Katastrophe mehr und sie würde sich vielleicht hoffnungslos betrinken müssen, um über all das hinweg zu kommen. Der Eiserne Bulle hatte anscheinend irgend so ein Qunari-Gebräu, das durchaus in der Lage war, jeden abzuschießen der mehr als einen Fingerhut davon trank. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn -

Erneut war ein Schrei zu hören, diesmal so eindeutig, wie es nur sein konnte. Offenbar von unten aus der Haupthalle und offenbar von jemandem, der dem Wahnsinn näher war als dem Verstand . . . Mira sprang aus dem Bett, wie jedes Mal mit dem Gefühl, nein, mit der Gewissheit, dass ihre Fußsohlen an den Fliesen festfrieren würden, sobald sie länger als einen Wimpernschlag auf einer Stelle verharrte. Mit jahrelanger Übung griff sie sich ihre Jacke, zog sich mit der anderen Hand die Hose an und sprang regelrecht in die Stiefel. Ja, auch so etwas lernte man in der Karta. Zumindest hatte Mira es vorgezogen, das schnelle Anziehen zu lernen, denn die Alternative wäre gewesen, bei der ein oder anderen überraschenden Flucht sowohl Kleider als auch Würde zu verlieren und das war es definitiv nicht wert.

Noch während sie die Treppe hinunterrannte, ihre Dolche in der Hand, flogen unten in der Halle Türen auf, laute Schritte und Rufe waren zu hören.

Sollten die Wachen Coryphäus übersehen haben? Oder seinen Drachen?

Konnte man einen Drachen überhaupt übersehen?

Und, verdammt, waren das die Gedanken, die einer Inquisitorin durch den Kopf gehen sollten, während sie mit halb offener Jacke und halsbrecherischem Tempo die Treppe ihrer Feste hinunterrennt, einem potenziellen Angriff entgegen?

Sie hätten Cassandra zur Inquisitorin machen sollen, dachte sie, sicher nicht zum ersten Mal. Ich kann einem schlafenden Templer das Unterhemd unter der Rüstung wegstehlen, aber für das hier bin ich nicht gemacht.

Ein rascher Blick in die Haupthalle zeigte ihr erwartungsgemäß viel Gewimmel und Chaos, überall rannten verwirrte Inquisitionstruppen herum, von denen man diejenigen, die durch den Aufruhr aus dem Bett getrieben worden waren, sehr leicht erkannte - definitiv müsste Mira Cullen anweisen, seinen Truppen ebenfalls beizubringen, wie man sich schnell anzog. Das war ja wirklich ein erstaunlicher Anblick. Josephine würde in Ohnmacht fallen. Dorian wohl ebenfalls.

Ein Feind war jedoch nicht zu sehen, zumindest keiner, der bereits ausgemacht worden wäre. Stattdessen tauchte Cole neben ihr auf und erschreckte sie zu Tode. Der Geist war voll bekleidet, nicht einmal der absurd breitkrempige Hut fehlte. Hatte sie Cole jemals schlafen sehen? Diese Wissenslücke musste sie demnächst von Solas füllen lassen.

"Es schmerzt", teilte der junge Mann mit, wie immer mit verschleiertem Blick und entrückter Stimme. "Doch es ist nicht der Schmerz in seinem Kopf, der ihn schreien lässt .. ."

Mira beschloss, dass Cole ihr weniger Informationen bringen würde als eine Investigativrecherche vor Ort, ließ ihn stehen und rannte den Rest der Treppe hinunter.

Am Fuß derselben prallte sie mit Wums gegen den nackten Oberkörper - oder besser: gegen das Bein - des Eisernen Bullen, der seinem Namen alle Ehre machte und ihr beinah die Nase brach. Der Qunari sah etwas verwirrt zu ihr hinunter, wie jemand, der gerade von einer Ameise gebissen worden ist und nun den Schuldigen sucht.

"Boss", sagte er schließlich und Mira kam wieder zu sich. Scheiße, sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn über diesem Bein noch eine Rüstung war! Gut, dass er auf ihrer Seite stand.

"Was ist hier los?", fragte sie verwirrt und versuchte, Ursachen für den Schrei auszumachen. Nicht ganz so einfach, wenn man kleiner ist als alle anderen, stellte sie fest.

Vielleicht sollte ich mir von Vivienne Schuhe mit Absatz besorgen lassen, dachte sie. Ein halber Meter sollte wohl reichen . . .

"Keine Ahnung", gab der Eiserne Bulle zu und deutete in Richtung Eingang. Mira erhaschte einen Blick auf Leliana, die mit wehendem Umhang aus irgendeiner Tür platzte und zielstrebig quer durch die Halle rannte. "Aber da hinten scheint was zu sein."

"Gut. Macht Ihr mir den Weg frei, bitte."

"Alles klar, Boss." Er grinste und Mira hoffte inständig, dass morgen der Feldscher nicht mit Knochenbrüchen überschwemmt wurde.

Inmitten der Traube, die sich nahe des Eingangs gebildet hatte, fand sich Varric, der ebenfalls aussah, als sei er eben aus dem Bett gefallen. Aus einem Bett, dass sich drei Stockwerke hoch befand. Und als sei er danach von einem Schwarm wütender Krähen angegriffen worden. Der Zwerg war völlig zerzaust, das Hemd offen, die unzähligen Haken und Ösen ausgeleiert.

Mit einer Mischung aus aufgesetzter Autorität und einer klugen Nutzung der Impulsgesetze stieß Mira die letzten beiden Soldaten beiseite, die ihr noch den Weg versperrten. Besorgt ging sie neben dem Geschichtenerzähler auf die Knie und versuchte sich daüber klar zu werden, was ihn so verdammt ungewöhnlich aussehen ließ.

"Varric." Sacht stieß sie ihn mit der Hand an die Schulter. "Varric. Was ist -"

Da fiel es ihr auf und ihre Kinnlade sackte buchstäblich herunter. Nein, das hier war kein Attentat, kein Überfall, kein Angriff. Es war nichts derart gefährliches - auch wenn man eine gewisse Bösartigkeit nicht verhehlen konnte.

Bemüht, die Fassung zu wahren, erhob sich Mira und wandte sich zur versammelten Inquisition um. Wie sie das hasste!

"Es ist . . . ehm . . . es . . . was passiert ist . . . es ist nichts . . . Schlimmes." Varric hustete. "Ich danke vielmals für Euer aller . . . Engagement . . . aber jetzt . . . ehm . . ."

Ich bin drauf und dran, mich bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren, wurde ihr klar. Und ausgerechnet jetzt war Varric . . . unpässlich. Ein wenig Wortgewandheit hätte sie jetzt gut gebrauchen können.

Cullen tauchte neben ihr auf, wie immer voll gerüstet und machte damit alle Diskussionen der Damenwelt, ob der Kommandant nun mit Rüstung schliefe oder nicht, obsolet. Mira sandte ihm hilfesuchende Blicke.

Cullen räusperte sich.

"Auch ich danke für die Bemühungen. Dies war eine . . . Übung, um die Wachsamkeit der Truppen zu testen und Ihr alle habt sie mit Bravour bestanden. Ihr könnt nun wieder schlafen gehen."

Die Leute starrten ihn an, als hätte er sie nicht mehr alle. Aus Varrics Kehle kam ein überaus trockenes Geräusch. "Übung . . ."

"Der Kommandant hat recht!", verkündete Mira laut und kam sich sehr dumm vor. "Ihr könnt nun alle wieder schlafen gehen, die Wachen natürlich ausgenommen! Vielen Dank." Leise murmelnd verzogen sich die Soldaten. Einen Moment stand Mira in der nun beinah leeren Halle und atmete tief durch. Dann drehte sie sich zu Varric um und betrachtete das Desaster.

Jemand, wer und wie und warum auch immer, hatte dem Zwerg das Brusthaar abrasiert. Leliana, die bereits wieder abrauschte, hatte für den Trennungsschmerz des Zwerges nur ein Kopfschütteln übrig und das Geräusch, das die Sucherin machen würde, wenn sie hiervon erfuhr - wo auch immer sie jetzt war - konnte Mira sich sehr gut vorstellen. Vielleicht saß die Sucherin ja gerade in einem stillen Winkel der Feste und schmökerte in Schwerter und Schilde - ohne zu ahnen, was dem armen Autor ihrer Schmonzette widerfahren war. Cullen sah hingegen aus, als wisse er selbst nicht, ob dies alles ein Grund zum Lachen, Schreien oder Weinen sein sollte. Er entschied sich für ein überaus nichtssagendes Gesicht, doch seine unruhigen Hände verrieten ihn. Offensichtlich machte er sich große Sorgen um die Zukunft von Thedas.

Mira war gespalten - einerseits empfand sie tiefes Mitleid für Varric, der soeben versuchte, das Hemd über der kahlen Brust zu schließen und wieder Haltung anzunehmen.

Andererseits kämpfte sie hart gegen das Lächeln an, dass sich auf ihr Gesicht stehlen wollte.

"Wie ist das passiert?", zwang sie sich zu fragen und mit einer Plötzlichkeit, die Cullen das Schwert aus der Scheide reißen ließ, materialisierte Cole sich unmittelbar neben ihm.

"Der Schlaf . . . tief . . . schnell . . . die Dunkelheit auch . . . sie lacht . . . doch nicht einmal ihr Kichern weckt ihn . . ."

"Sie?", hakte Cullen nach, doch da war Varric bereits auf den Beinen und dem Weg nach draußen, Bianca fest im Griff.

"SEERAAA!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es hat gefallen! Vielen Dank an noseforahtwo und Fishdiva für ihre Kudos für meine andere Geschichte! Ich fühle mich geehrt ^^
> 
> Wie immer, bei jeglicher Art von Kritik, Lob, Fragen, Wünschen, Anregungen für weitere Geschichten - scheut euch nicht, mir einen Review zu schreiben! Ich beiße nicht ^^ Und lasst natürlich Kudos da, wenn/falls es euch gefallen hat!
> 
> Herzlichst,  
> Assan


End file.
